Hotel oo for lack of a better title
by Pure Drivel1
Summary: AU Ryou moves into a hotel that is, a hellhole full of loons. He meets the insane doorman, his neighbors in the Room Of Eternal Orgies, and that creepy guy nextdoor Bakura. BakuxRyou others too.


Hotel o.o; for lack of a better title  
  
Summary:AU Ryou moves into a hotel that is in simple words, a hellhole full of loons. He meets the insane doorman, his neighbors across the hall in the Room Of Eternal Orgies, and that creepy guy nextdoor Bakura, who is alot more than he seems. Various couples, definite BakuraxRyou.  
  
Heh, this is my attempt at writing something more "serious" but I've failed miserably. -_-o Anyway, couples are probably general Hikari/Yami couples unless reviewers say otherwise. **************************   
  
Ryou pulled up to the FunnyBunny Hotel and stared at it massive ominous structure. This was going to be his new home until they were finished painting his house and pulling up the carpet.   
  
'Funnybunny Hotel, how.....homey.' He pulled his things out of the trunk and knocked on the door. As expected, a creaky old dude pulled it open and ushered him in. Actually, on further inspection it turned out to be someone not much older than himself with dark gold skin and pale violet eyes who seemed to be trying to look like a creaky old dude.  
  
Marik:*HIGH PITCHED VOICE* HELLO! WELCOME TO THE FUNNYBUNNY HOTEL! YOU MUST BE....EH, OH YES! CARLOS!  
  
Ryou:*looks at him funny* You mean Ryou. *sets down his bags* No last name.  
  
Marik:EH?*cups his ear* WHAT WAS THAT? SPEAK UP! DON'T TEASE AN OLD MAN CARLOS YOU SEXY FOX YOU!  
  
Ryou stared at him. 'Did he just call me a sexy fox?!?!?!?!!?' Ryou:o.O *yells* UM, I SAID MY NAME IS RYOU! NO LAST NAME!  
  
Marik:*rolls his eyes and mutters in what he thinks is a whisper* CHE, KIDS THESE DAYS AND THEIR SILLY FADS... NO LAST NAME, REALLY! HIPPIES ALL OF THEM! *says even louder* YOUR ROOM IS 246, LET ME GET YOUR BAGS!  
  
Ryou:Eh, that's-I mean-THAT'S OKAY, I CAN GET THEM!  
  
Marik:NONSENSE! I'M AS FIT AS A FLEA RYKER! *picks up his chair* YOU'LL JUST GET THE LAST FEW THINGS WON'T YOU BRIAN? *heads through a door holding the chair over his head*  
  
Ryou:o.o;;;;; Okay.... *picks up all his bags and follows Marik* I DIDN'T CATCH YOUR NAME!  
  
Marik:THE NAME'S STUART MC.DOOGAL! I'VE BEEN WORKING IN THIS HERE ESTABLISHMENT FOR 70 YEARS SO FEEL FREE TO ASK ME ANYTHING, OK MR.HOTPANTS?!  
  
Ryou:o_o; Sure, I'll do that.  
  
He then followed Marik, or Stuart, to a staircase when suddenly two forms came zooming down the stairs, trampling on Stuart. They both had pointy tri-colored hair and were giggling madly.  
  
Yugi:*giggling* You really are unpredictable Yami!   
  
Yami:*grins* Wanna go again Yugi? I've got parmasian.....(a/n:o.o)   
  
Yugi:*blushes and whispers something in Yami's ear*   
  
Yami:*purrs and slings Yugi over his shoulders and runs back upstairs*  
  
Ryou:O.O;;;;;;;;;;*just noticed they were both naked* STUART!?!??!?!?!   
  
Marik:*is asleep and clinging and nuzzling Ryou's leg and drooling on his shoes*   
  
Ryou:-_-; Oh great. *picks up his things and goes up the stairs following all the loud thuds and moans*   
  
Marik:*doesn't let go*  
  
Pegasus:*suddenly appears and flashes Ryou* BIRTHDAY SURPRISE FROM MR.FUNNYBUNNY! *giggles and runs off*   
  
Ryou inched back wide eyed and tripped over Marik, tumbled down the stairs and landed on someone.  
  
Bakura:_+ I'm giving you ten seconds to get off.  
  
Marik:*wakes up, stares at Ryou and Bakura and tears up*HOW COULD YOU GERTRUDE?!?!?! YOU SAID YOU'D BE MY CATAMITE! *smacks Ryou and storms off*  
  
Ryou:...................................................................  
  
********************** THE END! Unless I get some reviews of course, then I'll promptly update.   
  
Ryou:*is burning out his eyes* Please don't, reviews prompt more "birthday surprises".   
  
Marik:Come on, you know you liked it.....   
  
Ryou:Or no!   
  
And yes everyone I can remember from the show will be in it! I don't on Yugioh!R&R! 


End file.
